


The Past Relived

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, The Scorpion King (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: DisclaimersAngel : The Series and all properties goes to Joss Whedon. The Scorpion Kingbelongs to Stephen Sommers.SpoilersIf you have not seen The Mummy Returns and The Scorpion King, then you will bespoiled. If you have not seen them, then beforewarned, you will be spoiled. And as for Angel up till Waiting in the Wings. Except Groo never showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers   
> Angel : The Series and all properties goes to Joss Whedon. The Scorpion King  
> belongs to Stephen Sommers.
> 
> Spoilers   
> If you have not seen The Mummy Returns and The Scorpion King, then you will be  
> spoiled. If you have not seen them, then beforewarned, you will be spoiled. And as for Angel up till Waiting in the Wings. Except Groo never showed up.

Part One

April 5th, 2017  
Liam and Cordelia McKeary's Apartment Complex

It had been nearly 10 years since the Demon Apocalypse was averted. The PowersThat Be, being the honorable forces that they are, granted Angel his   
humanity. They also stripped Cordelia of her sight, much to her dismay, and her   
demonic residence, much to her glee. 

They were married shortly after. In addition to that, Cordelia formally and officiallyadopted her step-son. Conner McKeary. 

Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle moved to Texas, where her parents reside. Fred  
and Gunn were married shortly afterwards.

Wesley took it upon himself to train the next slayer that was called. Faith, God rest her soul, was killed trying to prevent a prison break.

Lorne Green finally managed to keep Caritas open long enough without any further explosions. He hired Kate Lockley on for security, for extra good mesure. They also happen to be going steady.

Just as Liam and Cordelia are about to think that no evil is left, an enemy returns bent on vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Cordelia awoke from her mid-afternoon nap, her face drenched in sweat. Her thoughts go back to her dream. Although it felt more like a .... memory.

There were bodies everywhere. Flaming arrows shooting out into the night. And a  
psychotic man on horseback shouting out a name.

"CASSANDRA!" With a sword coming down at her.

That was when she woke up. I need to remind myself to talk to someone about these dreams. Maybe Wes or Lorne can help out. Or maybe I'm just having a   
mid-life crisis at the age of 35. She then placed her hands on her extended belly. Or   
maybe this pregnancy is finally getting to me.

Four months ago, Cordelia gave Liam the joyous news of their new arrival. He startedthe overprotective bit all over again. At first it was kind of cute. Then it became down right annoying.

Cordelia threatened to kick Liam out of the entire complex if he didn't stop. He got the message loud and clear.

She heard footsteps coming from the stairwell. Cordy looked over to see her husbandwith tea and saltines. Her morning sickness stopped a month ago, but she developed a taste for them afterwards.

"Hey, sweetie. You okay?" He asked out of concern. The human formally known as the ensouled vampire Angel, looked at his wife. She was covered in sweat. "Now I knowsomething is wrong, Cordy. Tell me." He pleaded.

Cordelia merely smiled at Liam. "Nothing. Really. Just some dreams that I've been  
having recently. That's all." She explained, rather lamely.

Liam looked at her skeptically. "And just how `recently' have you had these dreams?" He asked in a voice he used to have once upon time.

Her smile left, leaving a frown. "About a month into my pregnancy." Cordelia replied.

Liam walked over and handed her the tea and crackers. "Be right back sweetheart.  
Something just caught my attention." He then left for his bookshelf. 

When he returned, Liam was thumbing through a book on the Egyptian calendar. "Let's see. About three months back," He said as searching for the chapter he needed. "is this." Liam finished.

He showed his wife the page. "That happens to coincide with the Egyptian New Year. The Year of the Scorpion." Liam explained.

Cordelia read through it easily. She had taken classes on writing and reading ancientEgyptian language. She then noticed a familiar picture. "Liam. Take a   
look at this." Shemotioned to a hieroglyph of a scorpion. "Does this look familiar to   
you?"

He nodded. Liam then lifted his sleeve. Showing an exact duplicate of the picture.  
When he was given his humanity, The Powers had given him that as a thank you.

When he asked about it, they replied "It is to help you remember, young one."

"Maybe that's why the Powers did that. To help you remind you of your Egyptian  
heritage." Liam said. He only said that to keep Cordy from getting too scared.

Cordy smiled at her husband. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. But I'm still going to talk to  
Wesley about these dreams I've been having." She said with a resolve   
face. "And thanks for the tea and crackers." Cordelia mentioned.

Liam smiled back at his wife. "You're welcome, wife of mine." He knelt over and kissed her softly. "Drink your tea. Eat your saltines. And try to relax." He   
ordered gently. With that done, Liam left for answers. And he knew only two people that can help him.

Lorne Green and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Liam McKeary pulled up in the family size SUV infront of Caritas. After realizing that he is a family man, Liam traded his Plymouth for a more pratical car. At   
first, he hated the idea. But he did tolerate it. After seeing Cordelia put Connor in his car seat, Liam changed his mind. Now he drives "The Beast" everywhere he goes.

Liam got out and headed towards the one place he still dreads. He still remembers thesongs he belted out, just for needed information. He may be human now, but Liam stillcan't sing to save his life. His eyesight was laid upon the caretaker   
of Caritas.

Lorne Slethcloth of the Deathlof Clan. Or these days, he goes by Lorne Green.

The barhost/owner saw his favorite Irishman walk towards the bar. "Angelcakes! What brings you to my humble establishment?" He inquired.

Liam glared down at the anagogic demon. "I want answers. I will not sing for them. I'mtoo old for that." He growled. "My wife is having dreams. Weird ones. Now are you  
going to help me or not?" Liam asked agitantly.

Lorne sighed. "I'm not that close to the Powers as before, my friend." He started off."But I do know one thing that might actually help." Lorne mentioned.

Liam's pressure went down. "Go on." 

"Okay, here goes. Cordelia is not having dreams. Their memories. Memories of her  
past life. And they also include you. That's all I know. I'm sorry Liam. I wish I could beof more help." Lorne answered solemnly.

"Past life?" Liam repeated. "What sort of past life?" He asked.

"In order to find that out, you'll have to ask your wife." Lorne answered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"I just had a vision." A beautiful Asian woman explained. "Of your death." She added mournfully.

A large, muscular man caressed her right cheek. "I make my own destiny."

Cordelia awoke just to see her son standing next to her bedside. "Connor? What are you doing down here?" She asked perplexed.

The teenager shuffled his left foot. The last time he did that was at the age of three. "You're probably not going to believe this. But I just had a, I don't   
know what to call it, memory. But it wasn't. It was like I was living it through someone else's eyes." Connor explained it to the best of his knowledge.

His mother just nodded her head. I wouldn't bet on it, sweetie. She thought. "Why don't you explain it to me, Connor." Cordelia cajoled him.

He shrugged. "Okay, Mum. Here goes nothing. It looked like ancient Egypt. But at the same time, it wasn't . I was inside a clay jar, hiding from some man. A big, muscular man." That caught his mother's attention.

"With a long scabbard sword?" She questioned. If what he says has any link to what I'mdreaming, then something must be wrong. Cordelia thought out of worry.

Connor's eyes popped wide open. "Yeah, Mum. He did." Something else came to mind."Maybe we'd better wait for Da to show up first." He suggested.

Cordelia nodded her head. "Yes. I think you're right sweetie." She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Liam stood outside of the family size SUV and fished out his cell phone. I sure hope Wesley can help. Lorne mentioned past lives, maybe Wes has information on reincarnation. Cordy's well being is in the balance. He thought with worry. Liam pressed list, then searched for Wesley's personal cell number. When found, Liam pressed send.

He waited for Wes to answer. "Hello?" Someone on the other end answered. Liam was put off. He didn't recall Wesley ever telling them about a daughter. "Yes. Is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce there?" He asked. Though perplex covered his words.

"Yes. He is. I'll go get him." She replied. "Hello? Who is this?" Wes asked. 

Liam smiled. Still the same old Wes. "It's Liam, old friend. I need your help. Can you make it to L.A.?" He requested.

There was silence on the end. Liam was concerned. "Wes? Wes, are you there?" he asked, with even more reverence than before.

"I'm still here. I don't know if I will make it or not. But I will try." Wes agreed.

Liam nodded. "Thank you, Wesley. This means a lot to me. I mean it." He said profusely. "So I'll see you at the apartment complex,when you get here. Bye, Wes."

"Good-bye Angel." He returned. Then there was just dial tone. Liam put his cell away and got in. Then he left for home.

Sunnydale  
Giles' old house

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce stared at the phone in silence. He and Angel had not spoken for the last decade. Now, out of the blue, he needs my help. Whatever for? He mentally pondered. His silence was broken by a 5 year old voice.

"Da? Who was that on the phone just now?" She asked, out of curiosity.

Wes turned to his daughter, Angelina. "Just an old friend of mine." He answered truthfully. "Listen, I have to go to Los Angeles for a few days. I need you to stay with your Aunt Willow for a while. Now here comes the real question. Can you stay with herand not drive her crazy?" He asked rather pointedly.

She beamed at her father. "Da. This is mewho you're talking about. Remember?" Angelina reminded.

Wes tried not show a smile. "Yes. I know. You are also the same girl that drives your Uncle Xander and Aunts Buffy and Dawn up the walls. Your Aunt Willow   
is the only one left that will willingly watch over you without excessive bribes. Now. Will you mind your Aunt Willow while I'm gone? I like her and I don't want her driven. away by your shenanigans." He lectured. Although his lips were losing a battle. His daughter could clearly see curls at the ends.

Angelina sighed. "Yes, Da. I will mind Aunt Willow and I will also not send her to the insane asylum. Besides. I like her, too." She answered truthfully. She then grinned, again. "She likes us, as well." 

Wesley sighed. "Someday, when you are a beautiful woman, you will understand why I don't want to be with another woman." He then left to pack his belongings. His thoughts then turned to his past record. Cordelia Chase. Now McKeary. I can't believe that I was actually was blinded by her beauty. Virginia Bryce. First time, I   
broke up with her. Second time, she left when Angelina was barely a year old. Fred. She was already taken with Gunn, when I was ready to tell her my feelings. And now, I am in love with a former Hacker/Witch/Lesbian. Maybe I am destined to be alone.

Wesley closed his suitcase. He walked into the living room and saw his daughter all packed. "Well. We'd better be off then." The two left for Willow Rosenburg's residence. Then Wes would be off to his former home. Maybe this `retreat' is what I need for these `dreams' I keep having.

One of the first dreams was very unusual. To say the least. Wesley thought's went back to it.

A large burly man was tied to a totem pole. Many Nordics surrounded him. And they were all taunting the large man.

"We have killed Babylonians! We have killed Mesopotamians, Assyrians, Mycenaeans, Summerians, but we have never had the pleasure of killing an Akkadian." He boasted out loud. The others cheer out in vain. 

The Akkadian spoke somberly. "May the Gods have mercy on you all." He smiled. "Because my brother won't." The assassin replied.

As if on cue, a larger version of the tied Akkadian showed up. "Boo." The barbarians all attacked him. They lost. The assassion layed waste to all the Norse clan members.

When finished, he walked over to his brother. His brother smiled at him in relief. The older brother just shook his head. "You're lucky we have the same   
mother." He spoke out of irritation.

Wesley's mind was brought to the present. Angelina had told him to stop. He did so. 

Angelina jumped out of the vehicle and ran to her `Aunt' Willow. "AUNT WILLOW!" Shescreamed. Upon impact, the young girl knocked the full grow woman to the ground."We are going to have so much fun!" She declared.

Wes's thoughts turned to a different subject. I have no right to subjugate Willow to this. But it does keep Angelina in place. Plus, Willow seems to genuinely   
enjoy these visits. So I have no right to complain. "I have no idea when I shall return. When I do, I will call. Goodbye." With that Wes turned on the ignition and left for Los Angeles.


End file.
